<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first night home by lofichickenwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437834">first night home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofichickenwings/pseuds/lofichickenwings'>lofichickenwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Oneshot, Scratchansniff is a Good Dad, baby yakko, idk any good tags for this really, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofichickenwings/pseuds/lofichickenwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scratchansniff brings Yakko home for the first time and creates an unforgettable memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Otto Scratchansniff &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first night home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more adopted warners au since you guys really liked the first story! i'll try to make this short and sweet, and by sweet i mean SWEET. This is gonna be some wholesome stuff i just know it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff enters his cozy home after a long, stressful workday. The soothing warmth and calming smell of vanilla put him immediately at ease. Normally, he'd plop down onto his couch and fall asleep the second he did so, but today was different. </p><p>let's rewind.</p><p>"an incident occurred at one of our facilities this morning" <br/>the former CEO of warner brothers spoke to Scratchansniff about the event that took place that day, resulting in the accidental creation of a living, breathing cartoon. Scratchansniff sat opposite of the CEO, who was sitting on his desk surrounded by four warner brothers employees, two on each side. An employee on the left was cradling a small orange bundle in her arms. <br/>"the reason we called you over about this is because we firmly believe you're the right person for the job" the CEO begun. <br/>"pardon me?" Scratchansniff replied, visibly confused. "what job?" <br/>The CEO turned to look at the woman with the bundle. He nodded at her as if for her to proceed with something. Afterwards, the woman began unwrapping the top of the bundle to reveal what was wrapped inside.</p><p>In this bundle was a being that resembled a puppy. It was fuzzy, black fur with a white face. One of the most visible features was the tiny red spot of a nose this puppy had. It had fluffy, sharp whiskers on the sides of its face. Its ears were like those on a Scottish fold cat.<br/>The sight Scratchasniff was viewing at that very moment made his jaw drop, he'd never seen anything like it. <br/>"is that...?" He asks before immediately being interrupted.<br/>"it is." The CEO answered. "One of our artists here pretty much just created a living cartoon character."<br/>"His name is Yakko. We.. aren't entirely sure what species he is.."<br/>The lady who was cradling Yakko walked up to Scratchansniff and placed the young toon in his arms. <br/>"he's just a newborn, if it wasn't obvious. We aren't entirely sure where he should stay, he clearly needs a guardian. And all our employees are either unexperienced with children or have too much on their hands to care for a literal baby cartoon. So, what we're asking of you is to.. well.. be Yakko's dad."</p><p>The expression on the doc's face kind of just, faded. He stood there with way less shock than what there previously was. He looked at the CEO then down at the puppy in his arms, who was peacefully asleep. </p><p>"Well?" The CEO asked. <br/>"are you willing to take Yakko home?"</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>Scratchansniff enters his home and closes the door behind him with a free hand. He stands in the front of the main room with the newborn toon held tightly in his arms. He took a deep breath, intaking the scent of vanilla filling the room. Filling him with calmness. <br/>"well," he begun, looking down at the pup in his arms, fully asleep against his chest. "Welcome home, buddy." </p><p>Scratchansniff made his way to the couch, where he sat hunched over looking at Yakko. The baby was resting easily, wrapped cozily in the soft orange blanket. </p><p>So many thoughts proceeded to fill the doctor's mind. Was he doing the right thing? Would parenthood make his life feel like eternity? Was he qualified?</p><p>could he do this? </p><p>The doc got lost in his own thoughts, thinking about the future. That wasn't normally something he would do, he knew that once he started with this sort of thing he couldn't stop until he got a proper answer.</p><p>He tried to distract himself, he lifted his legs up on the couch which allowed him to bring Yakko closer to his chest. He stared warmly at the baby, a newfound sense of peace coming over him. He smiled as he gently rubbed the young toon's fuzzy cheek with his thumb. <br/>Maybe he should've been a bit more gentle, hence the fact this action woke the baby up. Little Yakko squeaked and slightly curled up, his body shuffling a bit. <br/>"oh, no, i didn't mean to wake you up!" Scratchansniff said softly. lifting his arm up to bring Yakko a little closer to his face. </p><p>Yakko cooed quietly, still a bit tired from his long nap. The adorable noises coming from this tiny toon really made Scratchansniff's heart melt, he slightly giggled.</p><p>"well, hello to you too," He whispered to Yakko. </p><p>just then, Yakko begin to open his eyes. This made Scratchansniff feel joy like he'd never felt before. Yakko looked up at Scratchansniff with his tiny black eyes.<br/>"there you go, there's your little peepers!" Scratchansniff joyfully said. Once again rubbing yakko's cheek, "you can see now! look around, take it in. This is your first home."</p><p>Yakko babbled as he reached his arms up towards Scratchansniff. The doc laughed as he unwrapped Yakko from the blanket and picked him up to be facing him, Yakko was all cozy in light yellow baby pajamas. The puppy still had his arms reaching towards Scratchansniff, who couldn't help but smile at the little toon. <br/>"Thats right," Scratchansniff said in response to the baby noises, "i'm your dada!"</p><p>And thats when it all hit him.<br/>Scratchansniff was ready for this. it wasn't just a gut feeling, he knew it. <br/>He was doing the right thing.  <br/>He was qualified.</p><p>He could do this. </p><p>He lightly pressed his forehead against Yakko's and let out a small giggle, Yakko ultimately repeated by laughing. The noise filled Scratchansniff with happiness, the smile on his face only growing wider. He placed kisses all over Yakko's face, which only increased the pup's laughter. Afterwards, Scratchansniff held Yakko near his chin, one hand supporting his body and the other supporting his head. The baby smiled and reached out to Scratchansniff, placing his tiny hands on Scratchansniff's face. Scratchansniff once again looked at his son with a warm expression placed upon his face. He planted a kiss on the pup's forehead.</p><p>"I love you, Yakko, and i always will." He said. "We're family."<br/>"Forever and always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhh sorry that his kinda sux, i just finished it and its like midnight haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>